


Letters

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: For 2/4 PB100 Prompt: Letters





	Letters

The soft light of the desk lamp was like a blanket, emitting a warm halo around the tired hunter. Dean had fallen asleep, the letters he had been writing spread out forgotten underneath him. His Angel didn’t want to stir him, but Castiel knew that Dean would be sore and in pain the next morning if he stayed in that position. Cas gently laid a hand on his hunter’s shoulder and shook him, before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. They laid down together, Cas enveloping Dean in his arms and wings, protecting him as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP)


End file.
